


Soulmate to a Spade

by NihilismPastry



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding Kink, Chubby Reader, F/M, Kidnapping, Yandere King Spades, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You got lost, followed a strange voice on a phone, and then your day gets worse...





	Soulmate to a Spade

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: Low

You stared up at the glistening fruit hanging from the trees. You had taken a bite of some earlier, and you swore you could feel your teeth falling out and become a puddle of mush. It wasn’t an easy flavor to get used to, something sweet and spicy with a twinge of something that made your chest warm. You supposed it could be far worse. It could taste like mud, or shit, or any other horrible thing that crossed your mind in the middle of the night. **  
**

Not that you didn’t have other things to worry about.

Ever since you fell into this strange world of bright colors and strange Monsters, you had to worry about sleeping outside, not dying from the puzzles that covered this world, and getting supplies to keep yourself fed and watered. It was a terrifying experience that had your heart pumping all the time, and made you cry from time to time.

You sighed as you flipped onto your stomach, and pulled out your phone. “No service…”

It had service when you first entered this strange world, but the only person you had been able to call was an echoing voiced man. He had been the one to give you the answers to the puzzles, and had helped guide you through the more difficult areas full of Monsters. However, for the last three hours, the phone had lost its service. No calls in and no calls out. You had been too scared to move forward as a result. Not without your guide through this pastel wonderland.

You turned off your phone, and laid your head against the warm soil of the ground. You could hear birds chirping in the trees, and the quiet bubble of a brook not too far back from where you were resting. It was so nice here, and you hadn’t had a proper rest in so very long…

You yawned and shut your eyes. The fingers curled around your phone went slack, and you didn’t even hear it plop to the ground as you slowly began to sink into darkness…

* * *

When you awoke again you could hear the rattle of chains, and the bite of cold metal against your wrists. You shuddered, but when you opened your eyes there was nothing but darkness. Your heart beat faster in your chest, and you tried to move your arms, just to find them pinned above your head.

“W-what’s going on!”

“Hey, quiet down in there!” You paused as a deep voice snapped at you. “Ain’t no one wanna hear all that crying and bullshit.”

“Pssst, hey. Dublin? Do you think we should be yelling at the King’s new favorite?” A raspy voice whispered. “You saw what he did to Mel? He decapitated her when she dropped the human!”

“Yeah, well I’m not even touching her.” You stiffened as the voice got closer. “Cute though. Ever see a human with so much skin? Looks soft.”

You could feel your face go warm at the mention of your chubby body, and you tried to bring your legs up, just to feel more metal bite into your ankles. You hissed and stopped struggling, the chain clanking against something to cause a loud bang. You could hear the deep voice laugh before you felt something warm touch your shin. “You ARE soft! Bet you’d feel good under me too. Would you like that you cute little-”

A wet splattered sounded, and you felt something warm and slick splatter onto your clothes and face. “Pathetic. Did you truly think I would allow you to taint something so precious?”

This voice was deeper than the last, and there was a hint of a foreign accent you couldn’t describe as well. Heavy footfalls filled your ears, and you ducked your head, as if that could hide you from this new person.

“M-my Lord! We weren’t doing anything to her!” The raspy voice said. “Were were guarding you as per your instructions!”

The accented voice laughed, and the voice got so much closer. “Touching what is mine is not guarding. It is, in fact, a punishable offense. So,” The clink of chains echoed in your ears. “As the king of this realm, it is my place to punish you.”

“Sire, please-”

Another warm and wet splash clung to your clothes. Some of it slipped in your mouth, and you gagged as it coated your tongue. Thick, hot, and tasted like copper ripped right out of an air conditioning unit.

“B-blood?”

A loud thunk and something clanking to the floor echoed through the room. “Filth. All of them.”

“P-please…” Your toes curled. “Please don’t kill me!”

“How cute.” A loud creak filled the air, and those heavy footfalls came all the closer. When they stopped you could smell something spicy , as if this person had been chewing on cinnamon. “Such a precious thing. I could never kill you. Do you know that?”

“Y-you just-”

“Because they touched you.” Your skin jumped when you felt something warm and wet slide against your neck. “They tried to spoil your innocence, human. They thought that you were just another pawn in our never ending battle, and yet they couldn’t be further from the truth. That idiot jester really thought he could keep you away from me. Pathetic.”

“J-Jester? What in the hell are you-!”

You’re cut off as a warm mouth pressed against your own. Acid ate at your stomach, and your wrists jerked at your bindings once more. He tasted like licorice, and something creamy that made you want to vomit. You could feel a thick tongue press against your own, and on instinct you bit down.

Copper filled your mouth just before air managed to fill your lungs once more. You could hear the person growl, and a large hand touched your face before the world was finally illuminated in a dim light. Standing in front of you was a massive Monster of some sort. His massive teeth were opened to reveal a blue tongue, and you couldn’t see his eyes behind the hood he wore. In a clawed hand was a black strip of cloth that had red splatters on it.

“My precious wishes to deny me? How adorable.” He dropped the blindfold and knelt down once more. “Do you know why I kidnapped you, human?”

“Because you’re insane!”

He scoffed, and one of his large hands cupped your cheek. It was warm and yet under the thick glove, you could feel a firm feeling in his hand. “I stole you away to protect you from the Jester, precious. He wanted you for himself, and as my soul’s mate, the person I must protect above all else? Well, don’t you see this had to happen?”

“W-wait, there’s no such thing as-!”

You flinched when that hand snaked down, and your shirt was torn away. The scraps of fabric fluttered in the air before falling in a patch of damp moss. “Don’t worry, human. I will ensure that this will be pleasurable for you, and when it is done…” Your spine arched as he squeezed your left tit with a gloved hand. You could feel sharp claws threatening to prick your delicate skin. “We will have proof of our love.”

You screamed as fangs sank in your shoulder, as a large hand pushed your skirt and panties aside and wormed their way into your cunt. Your walls ached as they were forced to part, and you could feel your eyes burn as tears began slipping down your face. His fingers were much too big, and the fast pace he had started up wasn’t doing you any favors either. Your toes curled, and your heels dug into the cold stone floor of the cell.

You tilted your head back and stared at the moss that was glowing an acid green on the stone ceiling of your cell. The soft glowing did little to distract you from the thumb that began rubbing against your clit, and you had to sink your teeth into your bottom lip as you felt a jolt of pleasure go down your spine.

“I can smell it you know,” He rasped. “Your arousal. How much you want to be made mine. It’s adorable, really. Perfect even.”

A large hand jerked your head forward, and you were once more looking into the swirling darkness of this hooded Monster. “Please let me go…”

He chuckled and a soft shlicking sound filled your ears as he pulled his fingers out of you. “You’re ready now.”

He silenced your hoarse screams with a searing kiss, and claws digging into the meat of your hips. A prod of his dick against your cunt lips, and a soft sob was the only prelude before you felt him push inside you. You pulled back from the kiss, and you caught a glimpse of a girthy cock that got more bulbous to the closer it got to the base. It was a bloated affair, and it made you scream the deeper it pushed into your aching cunt.

When he finally bottomed out your chest heaved, and you could hear your heart beating in your ears. You could feel his stare on your skin, and how it tried to consume every inch of your flesh, through the muscle, and down to your very soul. You swallowed thickly, but there wasn’t a single drop of liquid. Not anymore. Even the blood that had invaded your mouth and coated your tongue was gone.

The Monster rumbled with a deep purr, and with a shift of his hips, he pulled back a few inches, just to push himself back in. His pace was strong and steady, and his touch was so gentle you weren’t sure if this was a joke or not. You shut your eyes, and tilted your head back as you felt those ridges grind against your walls, and the tip of his cock pass against your G-spot with every thrust.

Rising higher and higher, you could feel that orgasm bubbling up in your veins and pooling into your cunt. Your fingers curled, and you bunched up the fabric of the Monster’s cloak as your hips are forced up and down. Sweat clung to your skin, mixed with the blood, and was drying into something that made your skin crawl. Your head fell forward, and you buried the scent of cinnamon became overwhelming. You could feel the Monster’s purring against your tits, and it reminded you of laying on a running car.

He hissed, and you heard a pop before feeling something slimy lapping at your stomach. You shrieked and pushed yourself up, just to find yourself staring at a blue tongue. It curled around your right breast, and somehow managed to squeeze.

Of course he could do something so strange.

He was a Monster after all.

You should have expected as much.

Thoughts and feelings were dragged back to the present as the Monster groaned and picked up his pace. “I am so close, my precious. I will fill you with my seed, and we will have so many children. My son will be lonely no longer.”

Another plea tried to fall from your lips, but it was silenced with that strange tongue forcing itself into your mouth. The thumb on your clit moved faster, pressed down harder, and there was no escape as your brain burned and walls clenched around the cock in your cunt. You could hear him chant your name, call you his most precious possession, hear the roar of his orgasm as a hot and thick liquid finally spurt inside your cunt. You couldn’t help but yank at those bindings once more, as if you could finally be free now that he was done.

He kept himself deep inside you, and a hand finally released your hip in order to pet your back. “So good, precious. You did well.”

“…”

He was silent as the cum dripped down your thighs, your breathing evened out, and his purrs rumbled through the room and your chest. Eventually, he shifted, and you hissed as he finally pulled out of you. “Ah, I see.”

“…”

He scooped up your hand and pressed it against your chest. The beating of your heart hadn’t calmed a bit, the cuff of the chain dug into your wrist, and your skin felt clammy. “Do you feel that? Your soul has several others attached.” Your heart dropped in your stomach as he pressed a kiss to your lips. “Congratulations, precious. This nest shall be big enough for you and our progeny.”

A cage, a nest, a cell… It was all the same to you. Your captor didn’t seem to care though as he stroked your hair and kissed your cheeks. Calling you his most precious soulmate, darling treasure, and queen. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up making some sexy Deltarune! It was a commission, but it would have happened one way or another. XD I really hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Know what doesn't enjoy it? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
